User talk:Conor Cross
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Conor Cross page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 17:10, June 20, 2010 Don't Don't move your userpages around. Leave them where they are; there's a reason for that.---- Rad140 (Message) 17:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism You want to make your own series, you add it to the fan section. Not the main pages. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I do. Fan-created content does not belong on the main wiki. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they will. Fanfiction.net is a fan site. We have our own section for fan content, Fan:Fan fiction. Notice the "fan". Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Banned for 3 days. Unacceptable behavior. You want to have your content here, follow the rules and act according to them. If you want another chance, you can appeal on this talk page, but learn to be civil. Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :For future reference, all fanfiction should be preceded by "Fan:", e.g. "Fan:Digimon BioWarriors" to some effect. But, either way, intimidating, harassing, and childish behavior won't be tolerated. Lanate (talk) 18:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Listen, I'm sorry for my behaviour, can you unblock me please? Conor CrossConor CrossConor Cross :Your ban expires in 3 days. After that, you can come back and if you can show that you can follow the few rules we have, then there shouldn't be any problems.---- Rad140 (Message) 18:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Rad140 said, it's a 3-day expiry. It's already been one day; we'll be perfectly fine after that. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Your ban should have expired two hours ago, and you should have been fine. As far as I can see you should have been released from the block; try again. However, according to your behavior I can tell you're not quite being very calm about your edits, and so I suggest you really stop and think before your next edit to the wiki. If you're still blocked, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I don't think I can do much other than blocking and unblocking, but according to the system you should have been released. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Veedramon ...you uploaded fanart. It's pretty self-explanatory. We absolutely do not allow fanart in the main articles. We usually delete them, actually. 21:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Character theft Excuse me but Conor doesn't own or even made Wolfphoemon or Hitsujimon. Those two belongs and are created by Gomis (http://gomis.deviantart.com/). He only toke her older drawings of them and omited her signature. I know that you're pretty young and I did something like that in my youth in different fandom (which I now regret a lot) plus coming out with your own characters can be hard but please, stop this. I'm asking this nicely.